


Discovery

by TiffanyF



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Diego stays up to study the moon, it's his father that learns something new. Something Diego fears anyone knowing.</p>
<p>Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Episode - Dead men tell no tales
> 
>  
> 
> I'm playing with Felipe's background in this one to make the story work a little better. Truthfully, I know that this is highly unlikely, but I ship it. What can I say?

Don Diego de la Vega was in the library of his family’s hacienda late one night studying the features of the full moon. While a small part was to keep up a facade to protect his alter ego, the hero Zorro, he really did love science and life, and wanted nothing more than to be able to dedicate himself to study all the time. It was an unfortunate irony that life often got in his way. He had just focused in on one of the larger craters when a flicker of light appeared next to him. “No, put that light out,” he said, not moving. “What is it, Felipe?”

The younger man pointed at Diego and then at the clock nestled in against the books across the room. Diego chuckled. “Yes, i know how late the hour is, Felipe, but to study the moon, it’s necessary. Here, take a look.”

Diego leaned back just enough that Felipe was able to lean in and look through the telescope. It was only because of the late hour that Diego leaned in and nuzzled behind an ear. “You are so beautiful,” he murmured.

Felipe turned his head to look at Diego and smiled. He rested a hand on Diego’ shoulder and leaned in, lips parted slightly in invitation, an invitation Diego knew he should resist, but couldn’t. His large hand rose to cup the back of Felipe’s head and pulled their lips together for a soft kiss. “Felipe, we shouldn’t,” he whispered a moment later. “Not here, it’s too dangerous.”

Felipe nodded and stood, pulling on Diego’s arm. Diego smiled fondly and pulled Felipe into his lap. “I think even my chambers would be far too risky this time of night, Felipe. We really should wait for tomorrow when we can sneak away for a few hours.”

Felipe shook his head firmly and pointed towards Diego’s rooms at the far end of the house. “You don’t care?” Diego asked. “What about my father?”

Felipe shrugged and hugged Diego, an embrace the elder was only too happy to return. “You don’t care about that either?” Diego asked. “Felipe, you know my fears on this. The one that haunts me the most is that father will send you away if he finds out our true relationship.”

A head shake was his only answer. Diego sighed and kissed Felipe’s neck softly. “I wish I had your faith, my love,” he said.

Felipe sat back and started signing, using the special system they had created together. “My father loves us both and would never do anything to hurt us,” Diego translated slowly. Felipe nodded and pointed towards Diego’s bedroom again. “Felipe, that’s all true, but father has his own roles to play as well, and I doubt he would excuse all the laws, rules and customs we’re breaking. Still, it has been far too long for us both, hasn’t it? Father’s guests last week were a nuisance, weren’t they?”

Felipe nodded firmly and signed again. Diego laughed softly. “Yes, especially the daughter who wouldn’t leave me alone,” he agreed. “I think she was especially upset to be sent home again when her father left. Why? Felipe, she wanted to be the new mistress of our hacienda.”

Felipe scowled and shook his head. “You’re right enough, Felipe, and I would never do that to you,” Diego said. “You are the only one I want at my side. Come here.” He cupped Felipe’s face in his hands and kissed his lover, slowly opening Felipe’s mouth and slipping his tongue into play. Felipe’s arms wrapped around Diego’s shoulders and he pressed in as the larger man stood with his lover in his arms. Felipe had just wrapped his legs around Diego’s waist when a sense told Diego they weren’t alone. He broke the kiss and looked around at all the shadows, searching for something that he dreaded to find, yet found all the same.

“Father.”  
****

 

Don Alejandro de la Vega wasn’t sure what woke him, but when he rolled over he saw a flicker of light moving along the hall. It puzzled him because of the late hour, he didn’t know who would have been up moving around the house, so he slipped on his robe and followed, wanting to make sure everything was all right.

He smiled fondly when he saw his son and Diego’s servant at the desk in the library. Alejandro had often wished that Diego was a little more willing to fight and a little less involved in his studies, but had finally accepted them as an important part of his son. It meant he didn’t have to worry about losing his only child and heir in a duel or battle. He was just about to return to his room when he saw Diego kiss Felipe, and his heart froze. It was the last thing he expected of his son, and he moved into the shadows to listen to what he could of the conversation. Diego was far better at understanding what Felipe said, and even then it could take a couple of tries to get the meaning exactly right.

Alejandro had to agree with his son about how dangerous the relationship between the two men was, but Diego was wrong about one thing. He would never send Felipe away to fend for himself no matter what happened. The poor boy had a rough enough start in life, being born unable to talk or hear, and Alejandro would die before hurting Felipe. And, now that he knew what to look for, it was obvious how much the boys loved each other. He sighed and shook his head, he’d have to have a talk with Diego in the morning. Plus he would have to stop trying to find a wife for Diego, it wasn’t fair to anyone and would just hurt Felipe.

He was turning to return to his room when Diego’s eyes fixed on him with an unerring instinct that surprised Alejandro. He hadn’t known his son was so in tune with his surroundings.

“Father.”

Alejandro stepped out of the shadows and into the library. “Diego,” he said, “we need to talk.”

“Give me a minute, please,” Diego said, sounding resigned to his fate. “Felipe, I need you to get down. We’ve been discovered.”

Felipe’s head whipped around and his eyes widened when he saw Alejandro standing in the entryway. He turned back and clung to Diego even more tightly than he was a moment before.

“I’m sorry, Father, but I think you’re scaring him,” Diego said. He sat on the couch and rubbed his lover’s back softly. “Father, please. I don’t know how long you’ve been watching us, but you can’t send Felipe away from the hacienda. Or send us both away if you feel you have to take action.”

“Hush, Diego, no one is going anywhere,” Alejandro said. “When I took Felipe from his mother, I swore he would always have a place here with our family, and to keep him safe. Do you think you can get him to look at me?”

“Father, I don’t understand,” Diego said.

Alejandro sighed. “Diego, I might not approve or fully understand, but I do know love when I see it, and I see it between the two of you,” he said. “I had thought it just devotion and fondness from you both, but now I can see it for what it is. I’m guessing from what you said that you’re never together in the house?”

“No, I thought it too risky with the other servants in the hacienda,” Diego said, obviously stunned. “There’s a hidden place we normally go to, but my will was weakened because we couldn’t get away at all this last week.”

“And you thought you were safe because of how late it is,” Alejandro said. “Diego, I cannot caution you enough to be careful in this. If the Alcalde, or even the Father at the church, were to find out, I do not think even Zorro would be able to save you. The people of the city would stone you for sinning before you were up the stairs to the gallows.”

“I know,” Diego replied. He glanced down and found Felipe’s brown eyes gazing up at him in confusion. “Felipe, it seems you were right all along. Can you look at my father? He wants to tell you something.”Felipe turned to look at Alejandro, but didn’t let go of Diego. 

Alejandro smiled and moved closer, so the young man would be able to see his face clearly. “Felipe, you’re not in trouble,” he said slowly. “I will not send you away from the family for this, or any reason. I just ask that you both keep your time together away from the hacienda and use caution any time you do go together. I couldn’t bear to lose either of you.”

The younger man sat for a minute and then nodded before reaching an arm out for Alejandro as well. The older man chuckled, but moved into the hug, wrapping an arm around each of the younger men. “Both of you should get to bed. It’s late and we have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Doing what, Father?” Diego asked.

“I was going to tell you at breakfast, but there’s a horse auction I want to go to in the north and I’m going to leave you in charge while I’m gone, Diego,” Alejandro said. “Do you think you’re up to it?”

“Of course, Father,” Diego said. “Do you travel alone?”

“No, some of the other dons are going as well,” Alejandro said. “Come on, off to bed, both of you. I’ll see you both in the morning for breakfast.”

“Good night, Father.” Diego waited until they were alone before he looked back at Felipe. “I’m not sure if I’m dreaming or not.”

Felipe shook his head firmly and smiled. Diego couldn’t help but smile as well. “You’re right. We wouldn’t both have had the same dream, would we? Come on, up. I think that perhaps Zorro should make sure that Father and the others have a safe trip.”

Felipe nodded, heading toward Diego’s rooms. His own room was not far off, and he normally helped Diego undress before going to his own room. Diego followed along with the candle. He still wasn’t sure what to make of his father being so accepting of something so against everything they believed, but he wasn’t going to question it.

Alejandro stopped at a painting of his late wife and smiled at her. “Diego has found love at last, a love that mirrors ours,” he whispered. “Be happy, my own. He finally is.”


End file.
